


忏悔

by Rico1687



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico1687/pseuds/Rico1687
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Dick和Slade之间建立的dom/sub关系。一个知道自己无法拯救所有人但仍感到内疚和渴望忏悔的英雄，Slade非常愿意提供帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	忏悔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051199) by [Aguna91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91). 



> Repent的翻译，原作者为Aguna91，授权翻译，感谢原作者。  
> This is the translation of Aguna91's Repent.This translation is permitted by the original author.

    每一个超级英雄应该首要意识到的就是你无法拯救每一个人。

    

    理论上这听起来刺耳，但理论是无法和现实相比的。因为你无法拯救的生命而责备自己是一种折磨，特别是对于像Dick一样强调生命的人。其他英雄无法真正帮助他，他们坚称这不是他的错，他需要让生活继续，或者更糟糕的加以评论认为这件工作对于他太过了，他需要休息。最糟糕的是这个评论来自他的导师，所以他学会了去抑制，去假装微笑，把痛苦深埋心底。一旦他能做到完美，其他人开始相信他甚至称赞他成熟的情绪...要是他们知道他如何减轻自己的负罪感，他们会改变自己的想法吗？

 

    Slade能够看穿他的面具并提供帮助，他明白最简单的减轻负罪感的方法是忏悔，所以他惩罚失败的英雄，因为压抑的情感只会让情感麻木，或因为重担而崩溃。

    这就是为什么他现在赤身裸体，跪趴在雇佣兵的大腿上，嘴里塞着口塞。此时话语不够有力，一句道歉就能抵消未拯救的生命吗？年长的男人总能比任何人都更了解他，甚至超过他自己，他信任这个男人会给他需要的，这种信任尚未出过错。

 

    第一巴掌打了下来，他因为这突然的接触呜咽一声，温暖粗糙的手掌让他的屁股发红。他的上半身被覆盖的另一只手揉搓着，他感觉这件事开始变得更加严厉了。巴掌打的很重，让他的皮肤火辣且脆弱，他试图控制自己的声音，试图让大脑掌控身体就像Bruce曾经的教导，但每一下击打都让这种控制变得更难一些，直到他的控制崩溃瓦解只能糟糕的呜咽着脸上流着泪水。

 

    突然疼痛停止了，他慢慢的注意到下方的凸起变得更大，更硬，他疑惑的看向反派人物。放在他屁股上的手停止了，一根手指开始描摹着屁股上的红印。轻柔的近乎温柔的触摸让他放松，满怀期待的等着另一个人会对他做的任何事。他身下的腿分开，他把自己从大腿上移身沉到地板，跪在两腿中间。一只手拍了拍他的头发，另一只手迫使他抬头看着另一个人的眼睛。单独的一只眼睛仿佛能钻进他的灵魂，恰如在搜寻着什么，找到他要找的东西了Slade点点头解开了他的口塞。被审视和接受让他盛满了深深的感激，他向那个用拇指划过他嘴唇的人笑了，急切的分开嘴唇，轻柔的舔舐着手指。手掌移开了，原来的位置被男人发硬的阴茎代替。他贪婪的吮吸着，用转动的舌头表达感受。不稳定的呼吸和深处的呻吟只能更加鼓动他的欲望，就像身体的血肉信任着他，男人的释放滑下了他的喉咙。他累得闭上了眼睛，下巴支在椅子的一小块上昏昏欲睡，同时年长的男人还在抚摸着他的头发。

 


End file.
